Haut
by Demetra
Summary: Das letzte Kapitel um zwei Liebende,die eine Entscheidung treffen.
1. Haut

Eine weitere kurze Story über "meinen" Lieblingselben!! Ich nenne hier keine Namen, dennoch, die Grundlage für meine Story gehört Tolkien! Viel Spaß! Eure Demetra  
  
Haut  
  
Als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sie gewusst, dass sie ihn haben musste. Es ging ihr nicht um Liebe oder die anderen hehren Gefühle, die ihre Freundinnen immer in ihren einfältigen Liedern lobpreisten.  
  
Es ging ihr um den Körper des jungen Mannes, der selbstvergessen und friedlich auf dem weichen Bett lag und schlief. Keine der Gefahren, die ihn auf seiner langen Reise begegnen würden, schien ihn zu beunruhigen oder seinen Schlummer zu stören.  
  
Lächelnd betrachtete sie sein blondes Haar und die weiße Haut, die unter dem Kragen seines halb aufgeknöpften Hemdes zu sehen war. Ob diese Haut so weich und warm war, wie sie aussah?  
  
Die Strahlen der Mittagssonne erhellten das Gemach, fielen durch die vom sanften Wind aufgebauschten Vorhänge. Das Weiß des Stoffes wurde dadurch fast grell, so als wolle es jeden Winkel das Raumes ausleuchten, jedes Detail des ruhendes Körpers für ihre suchenden Augen darstellen.  
  
Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie sich auf der Bettkante niederließ. Er bewegte sich ein wenig im Schlaf, doch er erwachte nicht.  
  
Vorsichtig hob sie die Hand, bewegte sie zu seinem Gesicht. Doch sie berührte ihn nicht. Die Spitzen ihrer Finger verharrten über seinen Wangen. Sie wagte es nicht, das verführerische Bild zu zerstören.  
  
So als könne sie ihn spüren, wanderten ihre Finger über sein schönes Gesicht, dann seinen Hals entlang. Sie verharrte über seiner Brust und ihr Verlangen, ihn zu fühlen, wurde übermächtig. Doch sie widerstand.  
  
Bewundernd betrachtete sie seine schlanke Gestalt. Ob er sich darüber im Klaren war, wie er auf eine Frau wirkte? Ganz sicher. Sie bildete sich ein, dass die Arroganz seiner Züge auch von diesem Wissen herrührte. Es war nur allzu wahrscheinlich, dass er vielen Frauen begegnet war.  
  
Sie seufzte leise, plötzlich vom eigenen Mut überrascht und verlassen. Sie sollte nicht an diesem Ort sein, nicht hier bei ihm, der nichts weiter als ein Freund für sie sein durfte.  
  
Fast wollte sie sich erheben, da erwachte er plötzlich. Der Blick seiner unglaublich blauen Augen erfasste sie, ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er sie erkannte. Sie sah, wie die Muskeln in seiner Brust spielten, als er sich auf die Arme stützte und halb aufrichtet.  
  
"Arwen", sagte er leise. "Was führt Dich her?"  
  
Sie wusste keine Antwort.  
  
*******************  
  
Ich hoffe, die Überraschung ist gelungen? Fortsetzung gefällig? Dann reviewt mir!!!! 


	2. Worte

Worte  
  
Wie gebannt blieb sie sitzen, nicht fähig, die Bewegung zu Ende zu führen. Sie wusste, dass sie gehen sollte, nein, fliehen vor der Macht, die ihre Gedanken hatten.  
  
Seine schön geschwungenen Lippen verzogen sich. Er lächelte sie an und selbst wenn er es nicht darauf angelegt hatte, wurde ihre Blicke wie von selbst zu diesem Mund gezogen.  
  
Ein Mund, aus dem honigsüße Worte dringen konnten. Ein Mund, der - .  
  
"Du solltest nicht hier sein", sagte er leise und auf eine seltsame Art fast zärtlich.  
  
Sie schluckte hart. Der Klang seiner Stimme erzeugte ein nervöses Flattern in ihrem Magen. Worte, die sie wie sachte Berührungen bewegen konnten. Worte, die verführen konnten, deren eigentliche Bedeutung fast nebensächlich war.  
  
Ihre Stimme war ihr nicht mehr zu Eigen, als sie antwortete.  
  
"Ich weiß", wisperte sie.  
  
Ihr Denken war nur noch auf das Eine ausgerichtet. Sie wollte ihn so sehr, dass jeder verstreichende Moment wie eine Hand war, die sich um ihren Körper legte und zudrückte.  
  
Schwäche durchströmte sie ebenso wie Scham. Warum geschah dies alles? Sie liebte einen anderen Mann mit aller Kraft ihrer Seele und doch war es ein Elb, ein Prinz ihres eigenen Volkes, der ihre Sinne und ihren Leib erregte. Im Haus ihres Vaters brach sie alle Versprechen und mit ihrer eigenen Überzeugung.  
  
Er beobachtete sie unbewegt, abwartend. Noch immer lag er auf dem Bett, doch jetzt wirkte sein schlanker Körper angespannt, bereit, Dinge zu tun, die sie sich kaum vorzustellen wagte.  
  
"Geh!" Sie zuckte bei seiner Bitte zusammen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er der Stimme seiner Vernunft folgte. Diese war in ihr jedoch längst verstummt, in dem Moment, in dem sie sein Gemach betreten hatte.  
  
"Nein", gab sie zurück. "Ich kann nicht."  
  
Eine kleine Weile verging, in der nichts geschah. Sie folgte den tanzenden Punkten des Lichts auf der Wand mit den Augen, da sie es nicht wagte, ihn anzublicken.  
  
Plötzlich setzte er sich auf, so abrupt, dass sie erschrak. Der Abstand, der bis zu diesem Moment zwischen ihn bestanden hatte, war verschwunden. Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nahe wie noch niemals zuvor.  
  
Dann berührte er sie.  
  
************  
  
Traue mich fast nicht, das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben - *spontanesErröten* - macht Ihr es mir mit ein paar Vorschlägen und Reviews leichter??? Eure Demetra 


	3. Berührung

Berührung  
  
Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich, neben sich auf das Bett. Sie ließ es geschehen, froh darüber, dass es nicht mehr ihre Entscheidung zu sein schien, was geschah.  
  
Das Laken war noch warm von seiner ruhenden Gestalt und sie schmiegte die Wange daran, als sie schließlich nebeneinander lagen, auf der Seite, und sich ansahen.  
  
Die Worte waren ihnen verloren gegangen. Er lächelte sie an und schloss dann die Augen, so als wolle er seinen Schlaf fortsetzen. Sie war froh darüber, da sie dem prüfenden Blick seiner Augen kaum mehr Stand gehalten hätte.  
  
So senkte sie ebenfalls die Lider und ließ ihren Sinnen freien Lauf. Sie hörte das Geraschel des Windes in den dünnen Vorhängen und einige ferne Stimmen, doch das alles geriet zur Nebensache, als sie sich enger an den Körper des Mannes neben ihr schmiegte.  
  
Sein Atem strich warm über ihr Gesicht und sein Geruch erzeugte eine tiefe Wärme in ihr, die auf ihren ganzen Körper ausstrahlte.  
  
Mit ihrem Arm berührte sie den seinen, durch eine ganz sachte Bewegung, die auch zufällig gewesen sein konnte. Sie spürte, dass auch er nicht schlief und leicht zusammenzuckte. Er zog den Arm nicht weg.  
  
Von dieser Stelle, an der sie sich berührten, schienen kleine Funken in ihr Blut zu springen. So war es immer, wenn sich zwei Elben nahe waren und doch jedes Mal wieder anders.  
  
Sie wagte es kaum zu atmen, sich zu bewegen, weil sie diesen Kontakt nicht wieder verlieren wollte. Denn sie wusste, dass sie kaum mehr Mut aufbringen würde als jenen für die kleine Berührung.  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen, um ihn anzusehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er noch bei ihr war. Ihre Köpfe lagen so nahe beieinander, dass sie jedes Flüstern des anderen gehört hätten.  
  
Ein Anflug von Trauer bemächtigte sich ihrer. Kummer über ihre Unfähigkeit, ihrem Willen nachzugeben, über ihre Gedanken, die sie überall hin und doch zu keinem bestimmten Punkt führten. Und über ihren Hunger nach Nähe, der sie alles vergessen ließ.  
  
Er war wach und begegnete ihrem Blick erneut. Der Wunsch, einfach aufzustehen und wegzurennen, wurde fast übermächtig. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, dass nichts geschah, aber sie blieb, in der Hoffnung, dass es doch geschah.  
  
Da spürte sie seine Hand, die langsam auf ihren Arm glitt und sie ganz leicht zu streicheln begann. Sie erstarrte, ihr Atem stockte. Sie verstand nicht, warum er es tat. Hatte er die Trauer in ihr gesehen und versuchte nun sie zu trösten?  
  
Die Ungewissheit, als sie nebeneinander gelegen hatte, war furchtbar gewesen, doch der Moment, in dem er begonnen hatte, sie sanft zu berühren -.  
  
*********** Dieser Teil ist für einen ganz bestimmten Mann in meinem Leben - bedankt Euch bei ihm, denn er beschert mir einsame, schlaflose und kreative Nächte! Liebe Grüße - Demetra 


	4. Zweifel

Gewidmet meinem "Schlaflosmacher"! Bin stolz auf Dich und ein wenig traurig, dass Du jetzt nicht hier bist -.  
  
******  
  
Zweifel  
  
Sie konnte es nicht aushalten und rollte sich herum. Wollte dieses Bett verlassen, den Geruch seines Körpers abstreifen, der sich wie eine zweite Haut um sie gelegt hatte.  
  
Er hielt sie fest. Sie hatte die Bewegung nicht gesehen, doch plötzlich spürte sie seine Hand, die sich sanft, aber bestimmt auf ihre Hüfte legte.  
  
Sie erstarrte, überrascht, dass er plötzlich begann, die Entscheidungen zu treffen. Der Druck seiner Hand sandte Ströme von Wärme in ihren Körper, schien eine Bitte und ein Versprechen zur selben Zeit zu sein.  
  
Sein Streicheln verhieß mehr als die Freundschaft, die sie bisher geteilt hatten. Er tat, was sie eine lange Zeit gewünscht und nicht gewagt hatte.  
  
Er bewegte sich erneut, rückte ihr näher. Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie plötzlich seine breite Brust an ihrem Rücken spürte und seine Lenden, die sich an sie pressten, gerade so fest, dass sie es noch aushalten konnte.  
  
Seine sanfte Hand streichelte sie weiter, fuhr langsam und genießerisch über ihren Bauch. Sie fürchtete, er könne das Flattern darin wahrnehmen, doch das war natürlich absolut unmöglich. Durch den Stoff ihres Kleides spürte sie jeden seiner Finger, die nur ein winziges Stück von ihren Brüsten entfernt blieben.  
  
Diese Finger, geschickt durch den Umgang mit dem Bogen und geschult in den tausend Jahren, die er schon lebte, schienen im Moment der Mittelpunkt der Welt für sie zu sein. Um sie herum konzentrierten sich alle ihre Empfindungen, ihre Lust, Angst und Hoffnung.  
  
Sein Atmen strich an den Spitzen ihrer Ohren vorbei, fing sich in ihren dunklen Haaren. Ja, er lag neben ihr, so lebendig und nahe, wie sie es sich niemals hatte vorstellen können.  
  
Seine Hand verließ ihren Bauch und langsam fuhr über ihren Arm, auf dem sich die feinen Härchen sofort aufzurichten begannen, so als würde ihr Körper von einem wilden Wechselfieber geschüttelt werden.  
  
Die Stelle, an dem die zarte Haut ihres Nackens mit der seiner Brust, freigelegt unter seinem offenen Hemd, zusammentraf, prickelte, erhitzte sich stärker und stärker.  
  
Sie begann leicht zu zittern, so sehr befand sich ihr Körper im Aufruhr, mitgerissen von seinen sachten Brührungen und Empfindungen, die sie durchschossen.  
  
Doch ihr Kopf blieb klar, merkwürdig klar. Die Verzauberung der Momente verflog, obwohl sie sich an sie klammerte und wich einem Wort, das sich in ihr formte als eine übermächtige Kraft, der sie nicht widerstehen konnte.  
  
"Nein!" 


	5. Verlust

Verlust  
  
Er antwortete nicht, sein Griff löste sich nicht. Doch sein Streicheln endete abrupt.  
  
Plötzlich viel zu schwer lag sein Arm über ihr, fesselte sie in seiner Umarmung. Er hielt sie fest, schien auf den Entschluss zu warten, den sie zu treffen hatte.  
  
Ihr Herz schmerzte plötzlich, als sei es verwundet worden. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass dieses Herz, das schrie vor Begehren und Liebe - ja, Liebe - schweigen und auch ihren Kopf endgültig verbieten würde zu denken.  
  
Sie sehnte sich nach seiner Nähe, dem Gefühl, dass, ganz gleich was in der schneller werdenden Welt um sie herum geschah, ihr nichts passieren würde, so lange sie nur an diesem Ort war. Hier, mit ihm.  
  
Doch ihre Angst, die anfangs eine kleine Stimme gewesen war, ergriff alle ihre Wünsche und machte sie zunichte. Wenn sie jetzt etwas begann, wie konnte sie wissen, wie es endete. Und ob es richtig war.  
  
Sein Schweigen schien ihr zu sagen, dass es ihre Wahl war. Warum konnte er ihr nicht sagen, dass sie bleiben solle? Lag ihm nichts daran?  
  
Sie schalt sich ein dummes Mädchen. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, was in ihr vorging. Und dass er sie niemals zu etwas zwingen würde, das wusste sie auch. Dazu waren sie sich zu nahe gewesen, hatten ihre Gedanken geteilt und die Wärme ihrer Körper.  
  
Zu nahe. Zu verlockend, sich einfach hineinzustürzen und alles zu vergessen. Wer sie waren, wer sie sein würden, wenn die Umarmung endete und die Welt sie wieder umgab, der Zauber verflogen war.  
  
Vielleicht verlor sie, was jetzt, in diesem Moment, zwischen ihnen war. Vielleicht verlor sie sich selbst in ihrem Begehren und ihrer Traurigkeit.  
  
Sie spürte seinen ruhigen Atem, die Weichheit seiner Haut. Und die Kälte um sie herum.  
  
Und sie traf die Wahl.  
  
Sie erhob sich, ruhig und fast gleichgültig, richtete ihre Kleidung und blieb einen Moment stehen, schon jetzt verloren. Seine Wärme blieb noch für einen Moment in ihrem Rücken, der jetzt nicht mehr von seinem Körper beschützt wurde. Dann verschwand das Gefühl und wich der Alltäglichkeit der Dinge, die sie umgaben.  
  
Sie ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.  
  
**********************  
  
Das Ende für zwei, die zusammengehören. Ob nun in der Fiktion oder der Wirklichkeit.  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen.  
  
Eure Demetra 


End file.
